detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Factory Island/Script
Lee: "I'm the guy who got blamed for pulling off the biggest prank in history, and I got a year of detention for it. But I didn't do it. So now I break rules to prove I never broke rules. And, yeah, it's a pretty vicious circle. I found a bunch of numbers on my phone that led to a locker with my missing bag in it." of the phone, the locker, and the fifteenth graders are shown. "But to get to it, I had to tangle with some pretty tough hombres. The fifteenth graders. Luckily, things turned out okay." of the crowd rallying to Lee and the Red Tazelwurm smiling at him are shown. "Thing is, I think the school mascot, the Tazelwurm, left me those numbers on my phone. It's so weird. Is the Tazelwurm trying to help me with the investigation?" ---- Detentionaire ---- 4:12:17 PM Lee: "At 4:15, detention gets out. But I'm not there!" map switches to an island near the school. "Y'see, we went on a field trip today, and...some of us never made it back." the moment, Lee and Cam are running through a tunnel much like those under the school while pushing a bulky object. They are accompanied by a constant beeping. Camillio: "Whoa man. Can we like, take a break?" Countdown: "Core explosion in two minutes." Camillio: "I'm guessing not!" Lee: "Keep moving guys. Run!" bulky object being pushed by Lee and Cam is revealed to be Principal General Barrage in a wheelchair. Ahead of them are several of their classmates: Brandy, Tina, Lynch, Suzie, Greta, two environmentalists, and Holger. Suddenly, two pairs of blue eyes peek out of the darkness, and the group skids to a halt. The eyes attack, revealing that they're attached to two blue Tazelwurms. Tina screams and tries to run away. Lee: "Tina! No!" claws at the walls of the tunnel as a Tazelwurm closes in on her. Lee runs over to try and help but finds himself pinned to the ground when the other blue Tazelwurm leaps onto him. Tina: "AAAAAAHHH!" Lee: "Tina!" ---- Earlier that day... is drinking a purple soda as he waits by a bus stop. He tosses the can at a trash bin when he finishes, and it goes in cleanly. Lee: cheering "Yeah!" bus pulls up, and Lee boards. On the bus are his two best friends. Holger: unhappy "No. Holger won't do it. He won't! Poor little flippity-floppity hoppities!" Lee: up "What's the freakout, Holg?" Camillio: "Bro's tripping 'cause we're dissecting frogs today? Personally, I can't wait, you know what I'm saying?" holds out his fist for a bump. Lee: "Gross, I'm with Holger, it's kinda mean." Camillio: at Lee "Ese is there like something, uh, different about you?" Holger: "Ja, have you been using the fancy lotion? Frowny worryface go bye-bye." Lee: "I don't frown." frowning "Do I?" normally "The only difference is I got my old bag back. The one that got switched during the prank." swings around to show off his bag to his friends and hits Cam in the face with it. The force of the blow sends Cam falling backwards into his seat. Camillio: pain "Aah! Ow, dude! Whadda you got in there?" Lee: inside "Whoa!" spots something sewn into the bag's lining. "What is in here?" Holger: his hands with joy "So exciting! Holger love surprises. Open. Open!" fights with his backpack, trying to rip the lining open and get at what's inside. ---- the trio reaches school, Lee is still struggling with his bag. Lee: "Man, this is sewn in tight!" Camillio: "Ugh, homes, the surprise is getting like, anticlimactic now! Give!" tears at the fabric, and it rips, spilling its lone content onto the floor. Lee picks it up. "Uh huh? It's not something edible? Like, boo." Lee: "What is this?" dropped object is about an inch tall in height, with half of its height given to an octagonal cylinder and the rest forming a sloped edge to the smaller, octagonal top. On top of the object is an odd symbol drawn in black. The entire object appears to be a vaguely yellowish metal. Greta: down the hall "Run for your life!" Camillio: Holger "Yo dude, it's that girl you like for whatever reason." Greta: "Run! They're coming!" is followed by the other mathletes, also fleeing. Lee fiddles with the object and manages to get eight legs to pop out of it. Tina: the intercom "Will the following students report to Room 113b. Suzie Elliott and Camillio Martinez." Lee: "What is this?" on the real world "Wait. What was Greta running from?" Skaters: past "Frogs, man!" skaters are followed by several frogs. The frogs are everywhere in the hall, causing chaos among members of several different cliques, all of whom are overwhelmed by the amphibians. Holger: worried "This is the Frogaggedon people in my village always say is coming! First the frogs, then the air turns to delicious syrup, then shoes become two sizes too small!" frog leaps onto his head. "Ahh-hoo!" Tina: reporting "This is Tina Kwee, first on the scene with your frog infestation update. It appears–" hand appears and shoves her aside. The camera focuses on the owner of the hand. Chaz: "That Chaz Monerainian is on the scene too. And the frogs are finally taking revenge for all those years being dissected." frog lands next to his foot. "This terrib–" frog croaks. "–AAAAAHH!" down the hall in a blind panic "One just touched me!" Tina: calmly again "Or, more likely, another prank." gets ambushed by an avalanche of frogs that appear from around a corner. Chaz: "AAAAHH!" Tina: Lee onscreen "I'm with Lee Ping. Lee, you dabbled in frogs with your first epic prank. Are you just running out of ideas at this point?" Lee: "Whoa, wait. I didn't–" Brandy: Tina's microphone "Brandy Silver here, hi. I know what's going on." Tina "The frogs got so afraid of you trying to kiss them, and turn them into princes, that they're escaping." tosses Tina's microphone back to her and walks away. Kimmie: impressed "Oh, no, she didn't." rejoins the group. At that moment, a vent cover opens, and the Glamazons take a frog shower. Tina: Stepak "I hope you're getting all this." nods. Meanwhile, Barrage is sitting in his office when he notices the chaos. Principal General Barrage: annoyed "As soon as I try to have a five-minute corn muffin break, the whole school goes pistachio hazelnut!" Vice Principal Victoria: in "Shut down the school! Send everyone home! The frogs! They're everywhere!" frog leaps out of her hair and steals the principal's muffin. Principal General Barrage: "My muffin!" frog happily burps. Barrage looks back at his subordinate. "And you. Settle down. They can smell your fear." brings up a map of the school on a monitor. "According to this we have a complete frog infestation here, here, and here, leaving this quadrant and this, frog-free." points to the indicated areas on the map. "We'll just adapt and hold classes there until the hazmats bring it all under control." Vice Principal Victoria: "But you can't fit the entire school into only those rooms." Principal General Barrage: "Maybe not. But we can fit three full grades! The question is, what do we do with the last grade?" Vice Principal Victoria: "Send them on a field trip." through a suitcase "I always keep possible field trip locations in case of emergency." Principal General Barrage: an announcement "Tenth graders, report to the parking lot for immediate field trip to–" vice principal hands him a pamphlet. He reads it uncertainly. "The Green Apple Splat Sody-Pop Factory?" decisive "Good enough! Move out!" ---- ferry approaches an island. On the island sits a dark, foreboding factory. Camillio: "Ooh, the island of Doctor Splat, man! It'll turn your blood into delicious green apple soda." Lee: "That frog stuff was crazy! And probably not a coincidence that it was also dissection day." Holger: seasick "Ooh. Boats make rocky movements." Greta: over "Hey, Holger." smiles. "Isn't it just a perfect day for an aquatic journey?" slaps Holger on the back in a friendly manner. Unfortunately, this is the impetus needed for Holger to toss his cookies over the side of the boat. Greta: awkwardly "Uh, I'll come back later." Lee: Holger "That's one way to win her over." Camillio: "Bro-oh, y'know, I haven't seen this many frogs since–" whispering "–the big prank." Lee: around the boat "So–who's really into frogs?" gaze settles on the Tree Huggers. Principal General Barrage: an upset pelican "Stop! My muffin!" Suzie: up to him "Uh, Mister Authority Figure? You should totally like, treat Mother Nature's creations better? Birds are people too!" Principal General Barrage: "No they're not, they're birds. And birds are muffin-stealing vermin!" if to prove his point, the pelican reaches out and steals his muffin. Principal General Barrage: "Aww!" Cam, and Holger stare at the island they are to visit. ---- foyer of the building is large, poorly-lit, and industrial. An employee comes over to greet them. Sal: monotone "I'm Sal. Welcome to the Green Apple Splat factory. This is the tour." opens a fridge, revealing that it's stocked with soda. "Loads of free Splat samples." Camillio: excited "Bonus! I'm gonna drink so much free Splat it's gonna turn my hair green!" Lee: the Tree Huggers "Hey, crazy thing with the frogs?" Tina: in "Yeah, I heard you saying 'free the frogs' just yesterday! Any idea what happened this morning?" Susie: snotty "Oh no way I talk to Miss Corporate Media! You'll like, take my truth, and turn it into a pie of lies!" Holger: to eat "Did someone mention something about pie?" Brandy: "There's my boyfriend!" Lee away "I've been looking for you." Sal: monotone "Now if you'll all come with me we can watch a wonderful film about your favorite drink. Hooray." Holger: "Ooh! Is it pressed prunes and clam juice?" Greta: Holger's arm "Mmm, my favorite too." wriggles her eyebrow at Holger, who smiles. Camillio: unenthused "Mmm." ---- students crowd into a room to watch the film. Narrator: "Green Apple Splat. Once the nostril cleaner of Mesopotamian royalty, now the nation's fifth-leading fruit-based carbonated drink. Founded by Doctor Leopold Webber back in 1952, when a top-secret government brainwashing experiment involving apples and frogs went horribly awry." [A recreation of the experiment is shown, where the experiment ends with the frog ''and the apple exploding.]'' "The doctor turned his misfortune into the tasty beverage we all love today." drawing of happy children drinking Green Apple Splat is shown. "Green Apple Splat! It's the splattiest!" filmstrip ends. Everybody in the room looks disgusted by the information on how the drink is made–except for Cam, who is excited to drink more Green Apple Splat. Sal: monotone "And that's the movie. Wow. Every time I see it I wonder why I get out of bed in the morning. Now if you'll follow me..." ---- leads the group to the factory floor. Sal: out machines "That's the apple smusher." are shown tumbling into it. "The core 'sploder." cores are seen exiting the apple smusher and entering an incinerator. "That's where I eat my lunch." folding chair is shown. "And that's the coloring vat." coloring vat consists of several large tubes filled with Green Apple Splat and frogs. Suzie: offended "Uuuh! Are those real frogs swimming in the juice?" students spit out their drinks. Cam shrugs and chugs from a bottle of Green Apple Splat. Sal: monotone "That's how we get the coloring. The process has been refined. The frogs rarely explode anymore." Tree Huggers gasp, shocked. Sal: monotone "After coloring, the Splat goes there." is indicating a large machine. Holger is standing by a control panel attached to the machine and looking at it curiously. Sal: "Careful, tall weird-looking–" aback when he sees Holger's face "Boy?" monotone "That's a delicate machine. We had a meltdown in the nineties. Had to shut down till last year. Not fun." Tina: up "Could it happen again?" Sal: monotone "Sure. If someone say, pulled all these levers down. But who'd wanna do a thing like that?" environmentalists are now examining the levers Sal indicated closely. Lee notices, and Suzie spots them. She nudges her friends, and the Tree Huggers try to look natural. Sal: monotone "If a meltdown occurred, this place seals itself off." Tina: "What about everyone trapped inside?" Sal: monotone "They either disintegrate from the fumes or go insane and we quarantine them in Wing Thirteen." points to the wing, and the students back away from the door. Holger: scared "Mister Grumpy Apple-man? Is Ving Thirteen zhe teensy bit haunted with ghosts maybe?" Sal: monotone "Don't know. Probably." Tina: "How did the meltdown happen?" Sal: monotone "First there was a loud siren." siren goes off. "Like that. Then red lights came on." lights begin flashing over the factory floor. "Like that. Then we ran. Like this." begins running. He stops when he sees that nobody is following him. "No, seriously, you better run." Principal General Barrage: "C'mon, people. Go, go, go!" of the class scrambles for the exits. Lee spies Cam trying to filch a few free bottles. Lee: Cam "Cam! C'mon!" yanks Cam away from the free Green Apple Splat. Unfortunately, a door is shutting on their location. Most of the class manages to make it out, but some students are trapped, including Lee, Lynch, Greta, Cam, Holger, Brandy, and Tina. ---- students gaze out of the window in the door for a few seconds before backing away. Lynch: unsteady "O-kay. We are o-fficially trapped." Greta: her cell phone "I can't get a signal." Tina: shocked "They forgot us?" Brandy: "I have about forty reasons why they'd forget you, but how could they forget me?" Tina: "Okay, that's it! We are so on!" leaps on Brandy, and a fight ensues. Holger: cheering "Fight, fight, fight!" Camillio: "Ten bucks on Brandy!" Suzie: uptight "Betting is the beginning of a decline of mankind!" rushes in and inserts himself between the two fighters. Lee: "Guys! They'll realize we're missing and figure a way to get us out." Camillio: "The Ping man's right. While we wait, uh, wanna play Spin zeh Bottle?" Lee: tiredly "Something tells me this is gonna be a long day." ---- everyone has boarded the boat back to the mainland. Kimmie: bored "We left Brandy behind. We're gonna need a new Glamazon." Biffy: "Well look no further." strutting "La-de-da, I'm so pretty and perfect and ladylike. And judgmental, too." Kimmie: "Well. He does have the walk down." principal scans the boat with his cyborg eye. Sal: "C'mon. We have to cast off before it's too late!" Principal General Barrage: "We're short a few soldiers, and this general, NEVER LEAVES ANY BEHIND!" shoves the boat away, and it heads towards the mainland. The principal, meanwhile, walks up the path to the factory. ---- the factory, Cam happily drinks from a bottle of Green Apple Splat. Camillio: exhaling "Well, at least we won't go thirsty! Aw, but man, we could starve to death!" takes another drink. Lee: "It's been two minutes! You'll be fine." Tina: the control panel "The controls have been moved! Someone did this on purpose!?!" glares at Lee. Lee: "What?" towards the Tree Huggers "They're the suspicious ones." Suzie: "Uhf, don't look at us! We didn't do anything!" a frog "There. You are so safe now." siren begins sounding again. Countdown: "Meltdown will commence in thirty minutes. For all those trapped inside, panic may commence immediately." Suzie: scared "Meltdown! We've gotta save the frogs!" Lee: "Forget the frogs, we have to find a way to stop this. Now." runs over to the control panel and resets the controls. The siren comes on again. Countdown: "Recalculating. Meltdown will commence in...fifteen minutes." Lee: his head guiltily "Not what I had in mind." Tina: displeased "Well that's just great." Lynch: "Guys! Over here!" is by the door to Wing 13. "I found a way out!" pushes the door open, and the corridor inside howls. Holger: scared "But Sam Splatman said maybe it is–" quiet "–the haunty!" lights go out in the factory. Countdown: "Powering down station to save energy for the cataclysmic explosion." Camillio: softly "Arrrooooooooo!!!" looks at him oddly. "I dunno, just seemed like the right thing to do y'know?" Tina: "Guys, in most disaster situations it's usually best to stay where you are and wait for rescue." Brandy: "We can wait here, hoping they come get us, or we can do something. Who's with me and whatshisname?" Lynch: offended "It's Lynch? I DJed your party?" Brandy: "Whatever." sweetly "I've got gummy bears!" walks towards Wing 13. Camillio: excited "Food?" Holger: excited "Gutenberries?" but Lee and Tina files after Brandy and Lynch. Lee: Tina's accusatory stare "I didn't do this!" Countdown: "Meltdown in fourteen minutes." Lee: "Okay, I did the thing that made the explosion come faster, but I was trying to help!" Brandy: offscreen "Leaping, get your butt down here!" leaves and Tina follows. ---- general is standing at the front doors of the factory. He rams his metal shoulder into the doors, denting them. Principal General Barrage: "Hrah! Hopefully those fools know to stay put, and wait for help!" general puts his shoulder down and takes another run at the doors. ---- trapped students have moved into the wing. Lynch: "According to Sal, and this very informative brochure, those who didn't die from the last meltdown went bat crazy from the fumes!" Camillio: the air "Smells like the prank in here!" Lee: "Really?" Greta: "What happened to the crazy stinky people?" Lynch: gasping "You really don't wanna know." turns around and points at the environmentalists. Lee: "You guys did this, didn't you? I saw you eyeballing that panel." Suzie: "Okay, I admit it. Maybe we sort of did touch the controls, but, we had to totally like–" Tree Huggers: "Save the frogs!" Lee: "What about the frogs during the prank? Was that you, too?" ventilation shaft above the students rumbles. Greta: worried "What was that?" Holger: gasping "Maybe, perhaps the ghost of insane Splat workers is happen now!" Greta: "I'm scared!" normally "Even though, there is no scientific proof that ghosts exist." Holger: a hand on Greta's shoulder "Holger protect you." to Cam "Cam, protect me!" Countdown: "Quick update. No rush, but it is ten minutes till meltdown. Just saying." floor rumbles again. The rumbling is being caused by Principal General Barrage, who with one final shoulder run at the doors manages to knock them down. He runs over to the factory floor, heaves the door open, and runs in to try and find his lost students. Not seeing them in the room, he scans the floor and picks up traces of recent activity leading towards Wing 13. Before he can go after them, however, a vat collapses on top of him. The general punches his way through the vat and struggles to breathe in the newly thick, apple-scented air. Principal General Barrage: choking "Where. Did. They. Go?!?" principal tries to walk towards Wing 13, but his cyborg foot freezes up, making him limp instead of walk. The students, meanwhile, are walking through Wing 13. Suddenly, Holger hears a hissing. He whimpers in fright. Lee: at the back of Lynch's brochure "Wait. It's that logo again!" Countdown: "Core meltdown in nine minutes." Camillio: calm "Least we know when we'll explode." Brandy: "Whatevs, it's better than staying in one place and crying about it." Tina: annoyed "Are you naturally horrible, or do you work really hard at it?" Brandy: "Lee, tell her not to talk to me." Lee: "Okay, both of you, stop. You can have a battle royale when we're out of the–" a growl is heard. Lee, Cam, and Lynch gasp. A shadow is spotted lurking around a corner. Holger: "Ghost monster! Holger say bye. Bye!" makes a break for it, and is joined by everyone else. Soon, the shadow rounds the corner, revealing the fearsome visage of Principal General Barrage. At this point, the principal is only able to growl incoherently due to having inhaled too many Green Apple Splat fumes. The students, meanwhile, come to a dead end and skid to a halt. Lee: annoyed "Seriously?" Brandy: "I told you we should've waited." Tina: "I said that, you wanted to go!" Lynch: "Here, wait!" has pried loose a sewer cover. "Looky-loo at this!" Lee: at it "How did you know that was there?" Lynch: "It says in the brochure that they get their water from this spring." Camillio: in "Yeah, but that ladder really doesn't look safe." Countdown: "Core explosion in eight minutes." and Lynch look away from the pipe during the announcement. When they look back, Cam is on the ladder. Camillio: "What, I never said unsafe was bad." begins descending the ladder. He is followed by Tina and Suzie. Suzie's weight begins to pull the ladder away from the wall of the manhole. Lee: Lynch "Take turns, it's too fragile!" sound of Barrage howling is heard, and his silhouette peers down the hallway. This provokes a run on the manhole, and everybody descends except for Lee and Lynch. Lynch: Lee "This is probably bad timing, but I think that big prankarino you did on the first day of school was pretty darn cool." enters the manhole. Lee: annoyed "Yeah. Worst timing ever. But thanks." enters the manhole after Lynch. Things are getting crowded in the hole. Tina: Suzie step on her hand "Your foot is on my hand!" Camillio: butt on his head "Stop shoving!" ladder tears further away from the manhole wall. Lee: "Guys! Stop moving around so muAAAAAH!" ladder breaks, and the students take a tumble. ---- group lands in a bunch of dirty water. They surface and gasp for air. Tina: "Great, now we're really stuck." Suzie: "How do you think the frogs feel?" Lee: "We need a way out. Look around." area the group is in is surrounded by walls and iron bars. Lynch: "Hey! Check this out!" is standing by a door. "A door!" Camillio: up to it "Weird lock. Anyone got a weird key?" Lee: an idea "Weird key?" walks towards them. Brandy: annoyed "Uch. My shoes are ruined and now my hair is starting to frizz, could this get any worse?" Countdown: "Just a reminder guys: meltdown in six minutes." Brandy: angry "Gyah, thanks!!!" Countdown: "Anytime." the top of the manhole, Barrage looks down. He fires a grappling hook from his robot hand at the ceiling and then jumps into the sewer. Suzie: "Hey, Ping?" Lee: the octagonal object from before behind his back "Yeah, what?" Suzie: "The frog thing? During the big prank? Well since we're doomed and stuff, I think I want like a clean conscience–" Lee: "Lemme guess. It was you?" Suzie: surprised "Yeah! But it wasn't on purpose! We thought since, everyone was busy in assembly, it was the perfect time to free them! But they got away from us, so, eh..." Lee: "And since they blamed me you figured I'd get blamed here too? Look, I'm busy trying to get us outta your mess, so if you don't mind–" hissing is heard. Camillio: "Whoa! You guys see that?" is pointing at a pair of lizardlike figures that are slithering up through the manhole. While everyone is distracted, Lee pops out the legs on his object and inserts it into the keyhole. The object fits perfectly, and the door unlocks and squeaks open. Lynch: the open door "Say, how didja do that?" Lee: the key "Uh, it was, jammed or something." Tina: Lee "Oh, we're saved!" Holger: "Holger not want to interrupt love fest, but–" points at the manhole. A rattling is heard inside. Brandy: Lee away "I am sick of her trying to make time with my guy, and I am sick of running from this–''whatever it is!" ''the manhole, Barrage is slowly descending towards the students until a Tazelwurm sticks its jaws out and bites through the metal rope coming out of his hand. Barrage plummets. Principal General Barrage: "WAAAAAAA!" lands in the dirty water. His circuits short out. Principal General Barrage: spitting "OH EH BLEH GEH BLAH!" Holger: "Insane ghost monster vas–Barrage?!?" Lee: realizing "He was trying to save us!" Countdown: "Four minutes till meltdown. And you won't like me when I melt down." Camillio: "The door, let's go, adios!" student runs through the open door except for Lee. Lee: "Guys, we can't leave Barrage here!" walks into the muck to pick up the principal, and the rest of the group follows. Cam and Holger bring a discarded wheelchair lying in the muck. "C'mon everyone, grab a piece of him!" group grabs the principal and manages to set him in the wheelchair. The siren comes on again. Countdown: "Three minutes till meltdown. If you're not out of here by now, you may not be trying hard enough." Trapped Students: "SHUT UP!" group runs through the open door, except for Barrage, whose wheelchair hits the side of the door. Camillio: "Oops, my bad!" and Lee back up, try again, and hit the other side of the door. "Okay that was my fault again." duo attempt it again and this time get Barrage through the door. After they pass, two blue Tazelwurms descend and begin giving chase. The group enters a smooth, metallic tunnel. Lee: around "These tunnels. They're like the ones under the school." Camillio: exhausted "Whuh. Whoa, man, can we take a break?" Countdown: "Core explosion in two minutes." Camillio: scared "I'm guessing not!" Lee: "Keep moving guys. Run!" two pairs of blue eyes appear in the darkness ahead and the group skids to a stop. Out of the darkness come two Tazelwurms. Lee: "Tazelwurms, what?" shrugs. Tina opens her mouth to scream but hears a different girlish scream. She turns to the source. Holger: "AAAAAAAAAAAA-HAHUH!!!" of the Tazelwurms leaps at Tina. Tina: "Ah!" runs away from it. Lee: "Tina! No!" runs to help but the other Tazelwurm leaps on him, pinning him to the ground. Lee's eyes narrow, and he kicks the Tazelwurm off. He then runs over to Tina and shoves her out of the way of the attacking Tazelwurm. The Tazelwurm is unable to adjust the direction of its leap in midair, and it smacks into the wall, knocking itself out of commission. Tina: "Wow. Thanks." Brandy: "Uh-uh." pulls Lee away. The group moves to leave until the Tazelwurms get up, hissing. Countdown: "One minute to meltdown." of the Tazelwurms runs forward to attack. To try and fend it off Cam throws a can of Green Apple Splat at it. The Tazelwurm catches the can in its jaws and crushes it. The other Tazelwurm uses its prehensile tail to snatch Lynch up and drag him away. Lynch: "Ahh! Please help me! WAAHO!" grabs a torch that emits blue flames off of the wall and approaches the Tazelwurm holding Lynch. He thrusts the torch at the Tazelwurm, and the creature releases Lynch and runs off. Before they can relax, however, the other Tazelwurm approaches and the first one comes back. The two Tazelwurms circle Lee and Lynch. Suddenly, one of them is grabbed by Barrage and hoisted into the air. The other Tazelwurm leaps at Barrage, who catches it with his other hand. He holds both animals at arm's length as he looks at the boys. Principal General Barrage: garbled "Go. Get moving." and Lynch obey. Suzie: "What's he saying?" Lee: "Something about moving! Go!" others scram. Lee looks back at the principal. Countdown: "Thirty seconds to unpleasantness." takes off. As soon as he's gone, the principal summons a burst of energy from his core and electrocutes the Tazelwurms. Principal General Barrage: "Ha! Still got it!" principal gets moving. Meanwhile, the other students haven't made much progress. Countdown: "Ten seconds till meltdown. And counting. Nine. Eight. Seven." Suzie: annoyed "We know how to count!" Countdown: "I don't think I like your tone. And just for that, six five four three, countdown halted." students halt their panicked run. Lee: "Wow, we're safe!" Countdown: "Just kidding. Two one." factory suffers a massive explosion, visible from the boat. The group begins running again as the earth trembles beneath their feet. Suddenly, a landslide blocks their way, leaving only one route open: a tunnel off to the right. Lee: "Oh no. Run!" down the new tunnel "This way!" reach a ladder. "Up there!" group climbs up the ladder and find that it is situated in a manhole on the docks. Greta: climbing out "Precious ultraviolet!" Brandy: annoyed "Aw, finally, I almost lost my tan down here!" Camillio: happy "Check it out, we totally made it off the island, yo!" group follows the direction of Cam's pointing finger. It seems that the tunnel the group was in went underwater and reached the mainland. Tree Huggers: "YAY!" Holger: "Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo-hoo!" extends her hand to hi-five Brandy. Brandy: "Ew! Ugh! No touching, please. Everyone is totally gross right now." Lynch: sadly "I wonder how long it'll be shut down for this time." metal hand reaches out of the manhole and pulls the principal onto the dock. He walks over to Lee. Principal General Barrage: threateningly "You." touched "Got everyone out?" Lee: "Never leave a soldier behind." Principal General Barrage: how impressed he is "Hmm. You done good, private. But it don't mean I'm cutting you any slack! All I wanna know is, WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" group points at the guilty environmentalists. ---- is chatting with his friends online. Lee: "I stink so bad." Holger: "Papa make me hot bath with tomato juice and the oregano von stinkings! Delicious Holger soup!" Camillio: "Ohn, yo, I feel like, really sick, man. Way too much Green Apple Splat! I don't even think I like it anymore!" barfs offscreen. Lee: "Heh. Later dudes." turns off his computer. Lee's Inner Monologue: So I found out who did the frog part of the prank. But they weren't part of the big conspiracy. at the key But, I did find out this is definitely a key, and I'm pretty sure the Tazelwurm gave it to me. Hmm. the key What other secrets does this key hold?